Forever Love
by Stripper
Summary: Shoot Blair/Chuck, épisode 13... Pas plus de précisions, tout ce passe à dans l'histoire :D


**_Une Shoot, ce passant dans l'épisode 13. _**

**_Blair va voir Chuck dans un bar pour lui demander de la « reprendre »..._**

**_Mais que ce serai-il passé s'il n'avait pas refusé ses avances ?_**

**_Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent évidement pas._**

**_Excusez, comme à chaque fois, ma pitoyable orthographe._**

**_PS : Je n'essaie pas de faire un récit comme dans les livres (puisque je n'en ai lu aucun ) et je sais aussi que certain dirons "ah mais Chuk aurait jamais fait ça...", oui mais moi je l'aurais aimé ! Ceci est une invention ne l'oubliez pas._**

**Sur ce bonne lecture **

**Ici Gossip Girl votre seule et unique informatrice des vies scandaleuses de l'élite de Manhattan.**

**Repéré dans un bar, B. assise prêt de Chuck Bass. On sait tous que la Queen B. a déshonoré son cher et tendre Nate, en donnant sa virginité à Chuck... Et la voilà en compagnie de ce même Chuck ! Et oui mes cher amis, la vie de B. paraît bien compliqué ces temps-ci...**

_Elle avait eu peur de le faire, sachant parfaitement que sans ses amies, sans Serena ni Nate elle n'était plus rien. Une simple rumeur peut détruire ce que vous avez tant d'année à construire. _

_Elle s'en voulait aussi. Tout était de sa faute, elle n'aurait pas du succomber à Chuck, mais à cet instant le fait qu'il soit un coureur de jupon ou tout simplement le meilleur ami de l'homme qu'elle pensait aimer, ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Elle était simplement avec un homme qui savait lui faire oublier ses soucis et qui, même s'il en avait pas l'air, était d'une douceur et d'une candeur incroyable avec elle._

_Elle regrettait après coup, sachant qu'elle venait de détruire le peu de relation qu'elle avait essayé de reconstruire avec Nate. Alors quand il l'avait découvert, elle doit l'avouer, elle en fut soulagé._

_Soulagé d'arrêter de ce cacher derrière l'image de la fiancée aimante, qui pardonne à son petit ami bien trop de chose. Soulagé de ne plus avoir à courir après un amour à sens unique. Soulagé d'être mise à jour et qu'on voit que le perfection n'est qu'un leurre._

_Pourtant elle n'aurait jamais pensé que toutes ses amies lui tournerait le dos. Oui, elle avait menti et alors ? Devait-elle leur rappeler à eux qui la jugeaient ce qu'ils avaient bien put faire..._

_Elle s'était retrouvé seule, sans Nate, sans Serena avec qui elle s'était disputé, sans personnes..._

_Enfin si il restait une personne. La seule qui ne l'avait pas lâché, la seule vers qui elle n'aurait jamais crus, un jour, pouvoir ce tourner._

_Mais il était dans ce bar. Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur, il la regarda simplement. On aurait dit, si on ne le connaissait pas, un jeune homme amoureux. Mais Blair savait que c'était impossible. Lui aimer ? Non, il aimait beaucoup trop les femmes et leur légèreté pour ça. Pourtant il avait un regard, pas celui de la victoire, comme pour un trophée qu'on remporte, mais celui qui dit tout haut ce qu'on pense tout bas..._

-Tu as tout détruit tu le sait Chuck ? Ma relation avec Nate, mon amitié avec Serena, et ma réputation... Tu es content de toi ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

-Tu crois que j'ai fait ça pour te détruire ou pour me venger du fait que tu ne voulais pas de moi ?

Crois tu que je suis heureux d'avoir perdu le seul ami qui m'a toujours été fidèle ?

-Tu l'as cherché ! Ca ne t'a pas gêné pour coucher avec moi à ce moment là !!

-Tu ne comprend pas ?! Tu ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

-Qu'est ce que je devrais voir Chuck ? Ta cupidité ? Ton amour propre ?

-Non, juste le fait que je suis fou amoureux de toi !

_Les regards peuvent vite vaciller parfois, comme les coeurs..._

-Fou amoureux c'est peut être un grand mot pour moi, le coureur de jupon, mais j'y est tellement réfléchis pendant des nuits entières que j'ai enfin put mettre un nom sur cette sensation qui enchaîne mon coeur. Alors crois tu que j'aurais gâché mon amitié avec Nate pour un coup comme ça dans une limousine ?

_Blair le regardait comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passait devant elle. Elle avait peur de n'aller trop loin. Pourtant une boule au ventre c'était formé quand il lui avait fait sa déclaration. Une boule qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, puisqu'elle qu'elle l'avait eu pour Nate pendant des années et qui au fil de ses dernières semaines était devenu de plus en plus petit, jusqu'à disparaître..._

-Tu crois aimer Chuck, mais c'est faux. Tu ne peux pas, tu ne dois pas.

-Pourquoi ? Tu comptes retourner une fois de plus vers Nate ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi devrais-je oublier mon amour pour toi ? Crois tu que c'est facile de t'avoir dans ma tête nuit et jour ? Je vais jusqu'à ne plus voir les filles qui m'entoure, aussi belle qu'elles soient.

-Chuck, je ne suis pas prête à...

-Que fais-tu ici alors ?

-Je pensais y trouver du réconfort auprès du seul ami qu'il me reste encore.

-Je ne veux pas être ton ami Blair. L'ais-je déjà été ?

_Il faut croire que même les paroles les plus explicites sont parfois inutiles face au mutisme de son interlocuteur._

-Blair si tu es venus ici dans le seul but de te prouver que tu avais encore quelqu'un sur qui compter, tu peux t'en aller, je ne t'aiderais pas. Et puis ce n'est pas en traînant avec moi, que les rumeurs sur toi s'arrêteront, surtout si tu prétend qu'on ai seulement des amis.

-Alors dit moi ce que je vois dois faire. Dit le moi Chuck. Je suis à bout je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Je ne peux pas t'aider Blair, si tu refuses la seule chose que j'ai à t'offrir, mon amour. Quand tu te rendras compte que tu ressens plus que de l'amitié pour moi, ce dont je suis sûr, alors à ce moment tout dans ta vie rentrera dans l'ordre. Tu ne te mentiras plus et donc tu ne feras plus souffrir personnes.

_A ces mots, Chuck se leva, repoussant légèrement son verre de Bourbon sur le bar. Il prit ensuite son manteau posé sur le dos de sa chaise, puis toujours en regardant Blair, se dirigea vers la porte._

_Les décisions les plus difficiles sont souvent celles qu'on doit prendre en peux de temps..._

_Il marchait vers sa limousine qui l'attendait comme d'habitude à quelques pas du bar où il se trouvait. L'amer goût du Bourdon dans sa bouche lui donnait la nausée. Il venait de détruire la dernière chose auquel sa vie se raccrochait, la dernière personne qui aurait put l'aimer. Il venait faire la pire erreur de sa vie, bien qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait obliger Blair à l'aimer._

**Repéré, Chuck Bass dans une rue de Manhattan, alors qu'il allait rentrée dans sa limousine. Une jolie Brune, cultivant une ressemblance troublante avec Audrey Heptburn, courant vers lui (mais où était la pluies à ce moment là, on se le demande !) et l'embrassant à pleine bouche.**

**Mais cette inconnue ne serait-elle pas notre chère Blair ?**

**On dirait vraiment que notre Queen B. à changé d'avis sur ce très cher Chuck ! Y aurait-il de l'amour dans l'air ?**

**Seul l'avenir nous le dira mes très cher lecteurs...**

**Vous savez que vous aimez...**

XOXO Gossip Girl


End file.
